


New Experiences

by ADuckInAHat



Series: Escort AU [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Escort Service, F/F, GP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Sana and Mina have a moment together, then she can't come to see her on their regular night, so she sends her best friends in her stead.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: Escort AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763662
Comments: 5
Kudos: 185





	New Experiences

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. New characters! And a little lore. kind of. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Mina looked over when her phone rang. When she noticed it was Sana, she immediately dropped her folder and answered it. 

  
  


“Sana? Are you okay?” She had a slight hint of panic in her tone. It wasn’t normal for Sana to call her on the days she didn’t come visit her. It’d been that way for months. They usually texted. 

  
  


“I’m okay.” Sana said softly. “Is it,” she paused. “Is it okay if I come over tonight?” 

  
  


Mina’s panic only increased at the tone in her voice. “Of course, baby. I’ll be waiting.” 

  
  


“Thank you. I’ll be there in half an hour.” 

  
  


“Do you need me to draw and bath for you?” 

  
  


“No, I’ve showered already. It’s okay.” 

  
  


“Drive safe, okay? I can’t wait to see you.” 

  
  


“I will. I can’t wait to see you either.” Sana’s voice had a slight hitch to it and she was quick to hang up after Mina heard it. 

  
  


Mina swallowed hard and watched the clock closely for the next thirty minutes. When she heard her gate alarm beep, she sprinted down the stairs to open the front door, rushing out to wrap her arms around Sana as soon as she got out of her car. Sana melted into her embrace, tucking her face into her neck. 

  
  


“Hi.” Sana’s voice was muffled. 

  
  


“Hi, baby girl.” Mina swayed them gently. “Are you okay?” 

  
  


“I’m okay, I promise. Just wanted to be around you tonight.” 

  
  


“Let’s go inside. It’s chilly.” Mina took her hand and led her inside and up to the bedroom. “Lay down and relax. Do you want a drink?” 

  
  


Sana lay on the bed, pulling Mina’s pillow against her chest and burying her nose in it to get her scent. “Water is fine.” 

  
  


Mina went back downstairs to the kitchen to get her a glass of water, bringing it back up to her. “Here you go.” 

  
  


Sana sat up against the headboard and sipped it. “Thank you.” 

  
  


“No problem.” Mina moved to sit next to her. “Did anything bad happen?” 

  
  


“No, nothing bad. It was just one of my clients that likes to get rough. Not that I don’t like it rough, I just like it better with you.” 

  
  


Mina reached over and rubbed her leg. “I’m sorry.” 

  
  


“You,” Sana paused, fingers twisting the glass in her hands. “You make it nice. You make me feel wanted.” Her tone got softer. “Not used.” 

  
  


Mina took Sana’s free hand and brought it up to kiss the back of it. “I’d never want to make you feel that way.” She’d been struggling lately with what she felt for Sana. There were some days where she would come to her senses that Sana was an escort and she couldn’t possibly fall for one of her clients. But it was nights like these, where Sana came to her for comfort, that she thought it could be possible that Sana actually likes her back. “Is there anything I can do for you?” 

  
  


Sana looked into her eyes. “Hold me?” 

  
  


Mina let her hand go and took the glass from her, placing it on the bedside table. She stood on the bed and got behind Sana, lowering herself down. Mina pulled Sana back against her front, wrapping her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. Sana rested her head back on Mina’s shoulder, reaching down to lace their fingers together on both hands, crossing them and resting them on her stomach. Mina swayed them a little and Sana smiled at the motion. When Mina began to hum a random song, Sana let her eyes close, reveling in the feeling of just being close to her. 

  
  


They stayed that way for a while until Sana pulled away and turned to face her. “Will..” Sana stopped for a few seconds. “Will you make love to me?” 

  
  


Mina felt her heart drop at the question then it kicked in, beating as fast as she’s ever felt it. “Yes.” She closed the gap between them and kissed her deeply, putting her hand on her lower back to gently guide her to lay on the bed. Mina reluctantly broke the kiss to pull Sana’s shirt off along with her own. She leaned down and kissed from her collarbone down her chest to her stomach, making sure to cover every inch of her skin, wanting Sana to feel worshiped. Mina slid Sana’s pants off along with her panties, putting them aside as she worked up her legs. 

  
  


She lay on her stomach between her legs, moving up her inner thighs to her core. Wrapping her arms around her thighs, Mina ran her tongue along her slit, hearing a small gasp above her. She traced around Sana’s clit with her tongue, making sure to be gentle after knowing she had a rough time earlier. 

  
  


“Mina…” Sana said through a breathy moan as her lips wrapped around her clit. 

  
  


Mina let her eyes wander up to Sana’s face, finding her head pressing back into the mattress, her neck fully exposed. She sucked slightly harder then ran her tongue in circles around her clit then flicked it slowly, moving her hands to hold her hips still when they bucked at each pass. 

  
  


“It won’t take much more.” Sana said through a small moan, tilting her head down to lock eyes with Mina. “Please don’t stop.” 

  
  


Mina kept her pace, starting to feel Sana’s thighs tremble under her fingers. When she fell over the edge, her thighs clamped lightly around her head, and a loud moan fell from her lips. “Mina!” She kept going for a few more seconds to help her ride her orgasm out before kissing up her body as she shed her sweats and boxers. 

  
  


Sana cupped her cheeks and brought her down into a kiss, her breath hitching as Mina pushed into her slowly, making sure she was comfortable. Mina’s thrusts were slow and deep, pulling out to the head and inching herself back in to the root. She picked up her pace, moving her hands down to hold Sana’s thighs as she thrust into her. Mina reached up and rubbed Sana’s clit in time with her thrusts, wanting her to come first. 

  
  


After a few practiced motions, Sana fell apart for a second time, clinging tightly to Mina, who followed right behind her. Mina whimpered, her balls pulsing with each spurt of cum. “Sana…” 

  
  


Sana cupped the back of Mina’s neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss that made both of their chests swell. Mina pulled back when she felt wetness on Sana’s cheeks. “Did I hurt you?” She started to pull away, but Sana kept a tight hold on her. 

  
  


“No you didn’t hurt me, baby.” 

  
  


Mina looked into her eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

  
  


“Just overwhelmed. Nothing bad. You just make me feel...wanted.”

  
  


Mina somehow felt that her last word was loaded with something else. She leaned down and kissed under each eye then her lips. “You are.” She looked into Sana’s eyes, giving off the same feeling she got. Fresh tears welled in Sana’s eyes, so Mina gathered her up in her arms, holding her tight. Sana turned them onto their sides and hiked her leg over Mina’s hip to stay as close as possible. 

  
  


“I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.” Mina muttered, smiling when Sana lightly chuckled. 

  
  


“I would hope so.” Sana teased, lightening the mood. 

  
  


~

  
  


A few days later, Mina frowned when Sana said she wouldn’t be able to make it to their normal night and she was sending Momo and Jihyo in her place. She didn’t have a problem with it, but still wanted to see Sana deep down. But she looked at it in a positive way that she’d get to meet Sana’s best friends. When the clock hit eight, she heard a buzz at her gate. She looked at the security feed and saw two women in a car, so she opened it to let them through, assuming it was Momo and Jihyo. 

  
  


Mina opened the front door and descended the stairs to greet them, knowing who each of them were by height after Sana told her Jihyo was the shortest. She felt the breath knocked out of her at how beautiful they were, but also at what they were wearing. Momo wore a low cut black tank top tucked into tight fitting jeans, but what her eyes caught was the large chest tattoo she had. 

  
  


It was a somewhat small skull with chains coming from the mouth that curled around over her shoulders and shattered down her upper arms. It was surrounded by beautifully crafted waves and broken ship hulls that had gold coins and brilliantly colored jewels pouring from the remains. Here and there were colorful corals that added a bit more to the otherwise black and grey tattoo save the treasures pouring from the ship hull. 

  
  


Mina’s eyes were then drawn to Jihyo, who wore a low cut dress that ended at her middle thigh. She couldn’t see Jihyo’s tattoo in full, but saw chains coming around her shoulders and upper arms as well, thinking the bulk of her tattoo was on her back that she couldn’t see. 

  
  


“Hi. I’m Mina.” 

  
  


Momo was the first to greet her. “I’m Momo. It’s nice to finally meet you. Sana talks about you a lot.” 

  
  


“Good things I hope.” 

  
  


“Nothing but.” Jihyo said with a smile. “I’m Jihyo.” 

  
  


“Nice to meet you both. Ladies first.” Mina stepped aside and let them walk in first, finally getting a glimpse at Jihyo’s tattoo. 

  
  


It was a larger skull that had bright red and orange flames licking the jaws and spilling out onto her back. The chains followed the jaws around to her shoulders that broke at her upper arms like Momo’s, but she noticed the lower she looked, the flames turned to brightly colored flowers. Yellow Roses, Bird of Paradise, Amaryllis, and Zephyr. Mina remembered those were flowers that symbolize freedom. It made the wheels in her head start to turn. 

  
  


Mina closed the door. “You can follow me.” She led them upstairs to her bedroom, moving to sit on the edge. “I’m not sure how to go about things from here. I feel a little nervous.” 

  
  


“Don’t be nervous.” Jihyo sat on Mina’s left while Momo took her right. “Sana told us about you, so there’s nothing to worry about there. We’re like you.” 

  
  


Mina’s eyes widened at that. “Oh. Really?” 

  
  


Momo nodded. “Is that a problem?” 

  
  


“No, definitely not. I’ve just never been with someone like me. If that makes sense.” She felt a knit form in her brow. 

  
  


“We get it.” Jihyo moved to get down on her knees, tugging Mina’s sweats down and finding her without boxers. “Big.” She wrapped her hand around Mina’s cock and stroked her slowly, leaning in to run her tongue along the head. 

  
  


Mina gasped, leaning back on her hands as she watched Jihyo start to bob on her length. “Oh my God…” 

  
  


Momo leaned over and kissed along the column of her neck, reaching down to pull her shirt off. “We’ll make you feel good, baby.” She husked into her ear. “I promise.” She got down on her knees with Jihyo and tilted her head to take her balls into her mouth, causing Mina to let out a loud moan. 

  
  


“Fuck!” Mina fell back on the bed, thrusting into Jihyo’s mouth. Her breath came in short pants, already close to coming. She’d never felt two mouths on her at once and it was overwhelming. “I’m gonna come,” she said right before she fell over the edge, another moan falling from her lips as she filled Jihyo’s mouth. 

  
  


Jihyo sucked up to the head, swirling her tongue around the tip to catch every bit of her cum before pulling off and swallowing it. Momo moved up and suckled gently on the head, wanting to taste Mina herself, humming softly. Jihyo pressed into Momo’s back and looked up at Mina. “You okay up there?” 

  
  


Mina propped up on her elbows and looked down at them. Even in her post orgasmic haze, she noticed that their tattoos fit together at the shoulders with Jihyo pressing against Momo’s back. “I’m good.” 

  
  


Momo moved up Mina’s body while keeping their eyes locked. Mina’s cock twitched at the look in them. “I have an idea if you’re open to it.” 

  
  


Mina swallowed and nodded. “Okay.” 

  
  


“Have you ever been fucked before?” 

  
  


“I haven’t.” 

  
  


Momo hummed, running her palm along the underside of Mina’s still wet shaft. “Would you like to?” She pressed a kiss just under her ear. “I’m sure you’ll feel things you’ve never felt before.” Momo whispered. 

  
  


Mina shivered at her tone. “Okay. But be gentle.” 

  
  


“Of course.” Momo sat up on her knees and motioned for Mina to turn onto her stomach. “We’ll take good care of you.” 

  
  


Mina rolled to lay on her stomach, pulling a pillow under her chin. She let out a soft gasp when a warm tongue pressed against the tight ring of muscle. “Oh…” 

  
  


Jihyo watched as Momo used her tongue to gently loosen Mina up as she went into her bag to grab the bottle of lube they brought with them. She came up behind Momo and placed a few gentle kisses to her shoulder before handing her the bottle. 

  
  


Momo pulled back just a little and spread the lube on her fingers, easing them into Mina as slowly as possible. “Tell me how you feel, Mina.” 

  
  


Mina took a deep breath, doing her best to relax. “I feel okay. It doesn’t hurt. Just some pressure.” As Momo’s fingers went slightly deeper, she hit something inside of her that had her moaning loudly into the pillow and her cock pulse hard. “Holy shit…” 

  
  


“See what I mean?” Momo leaned down and kissed the back of her shoulder as she pulled her fingers out. “Sit up for me.” 

  
  


Mina did as she said, watching Jihyo move in and lay down. She glanced down and saw a flash of silver. Her cock jumped when she realized what it was. Momo poured lube onto her hand and reached around to stroke Mina’s cock to slick it. 

  
  


“Fuck her.” Momo husked into her ear. “And I’ll fuck you.” 

  
  


Mina bit the inside of her lower lip then watched Jihyo reach down to pull the plug out, reaching up to pull her down. She gripped the base of her cock and eased into Jihyo’s ass, grunting softly at the tightness. “Oh God.” 

  
  


Momo waited for Mina to be inside Jihyo before pressing into Mina’s back. “Are you ready?” 

  
  


“I’m ready.” 

  
  


Momo lubed her shaft and very slowly pressed into Mina, making sure to take her time since it was Mina’s first experience. When she was in to the hilt, she gave an experimental thrust, making both women under her moan. She made sure to angle her hips to hit against Mina’s prostate with each thrust. 

  
  


Mina put her hands on the bed by Jihyo’s hips and did her best to thrust into her in time with Momo’s. Eventually, Momo stopped thrusting and Mina took over, fucking into Jihyo, then fucking herself back on Momo’s cock as she pulled out. It was unlike anything she’d ever felt. The more comfortable she got, the faster she moved. Momo started to move in time with her, thrusting forward as she pushed back. “That’s it, baby. You’re doing so fucking good.” 

  
  


Mina let out a soft whimper. “I’m not going to last.” 

  
  


Jihyo put her hands on the sides of Mina’s neck, getting her attention fully. “Come inside me. I want to feel that hot cum fill me up.” 

  
  


Mina moaned at her words, stilling her hips inside her as she began to come. Momo stood firmly on her knees and fucked into Mina faster, the head of her cock hitting her prostate each thrust. 

  
  


“Fuck!” Mina nearly screamed in pleasure as Momo sped up, making her come even harder inside Jihyo. She whimpered and buried her face in Jihyo’s neck until she felt Momo spill her load deep inside her ass, humping against her to ride out her orgasm. Mina slowly pulled out of Jihyo after Momo pulled away and collapsed next to them, panting. 

  
  


Momo dipped her head and took Jihyo’s cock to the root, sucking hard. Jihyo’s legs lifted off of the bed at the feeling. She draped her legs over her shoulders and fucked deep into her throat, not letting more than an inch of her cock out of her mouth. Mina watched, fascinated at how easily Momo was taking Jihyo’s cock. 

  
  


Jihyo lasted barely a minute, grunting deeply as she unloaded down Momo’s throat, holding her firmly against her by the back of her head. When she let go, Momo moved up to the head and let her go with a soft pop. She licked her lips clean then leaned down to kiss her. 

  
  


Mina hummed at the action and lay flat on her back. “That was...an experience.” 

  
  


Momo lay on top of Jihyo, peppering her neck and cheek with kisses. 

  
  


“Was it okay?” Jihyo asked, seemingly unphased by Momo’s lips on her. 

  
  


“So good.” Mina turned onto her side and propped her head on her hand. “I didn’t really think about it before.” 

  
  


“But it feels good, huh?” Momo muttered, after leaving a deep purple hickey on Jihyo’s neck. 

  
  


“It does.” Mina finally got a good look at both of them and noticed Momo had similar nipple studs to Sana’s, but hers had Kanji on the ends. It read Sana. She remembered Sana mentioning they ran away together, so it made sense in her head for Momo to have that. As her eyes roamed Jihyo, she noticed an industrial piercing, also like Sana’s. With how close she was, she could read it. Sana’s Jihyo. She didn’t know what role Jihyo played in their lives, but she knew it was significant. 

  
  


“Can I ask you something?” Mina said suddenly, getting both women’s attention. “Are you two together?” She also started to remember Sana saying Momo opened up to Jihyo and now with Momo doting on Jihyo, she was connecting the dots. 

  
  


“We are.” Momo said softly. “Why?” 

  
  


“I was just curious. Sana mentioned you two a while back and you seem pretty close.” She motioned to how they were currently entangled together. “Not that it matters. I think it’s great.” 

  
  


Jihyo smiled at that. “You’re the first to notice, I think. Most of our clients are not very observant.” 

  
  


“I like to think I am.” Mina lay back down. “Also, if you’d like to shower, you’re more than welcome to.” 

  
  


Momo hummed. “Maybe after another round.” She said as she moved towards Mina with a smirk on her face. 

  
  


~

  
  


Mina woke to the sound of her phone ringing two days later. She blindly reached for it. “Myoui.” 

  
  


“Well, good morning grumpy.” 

  
  


Mina’s eyes opened when she heard Sana’s voice. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t look at my phone before I answered it. What’s wrong? You don’t usually call this early.” 

  
  


“Nothing’s wrong. I wanted to know if I could do a little drive by on my way home. Get a kiss from you since I wasn’t able to the other night.” 

  
  


Mina smiled at that. “You know you can always come whenever you want to.” 

  
  


“I’ll be there in five.” 

  
  


“I’ll meet you outside.” 

  
  


Five minutes later, Mina was outside, hair thrown up in a messy ponytail since she didn’t have much time to do anything with it. Sana pulled up and got out of her car. “Did you have fun with Momo and Jihyo?” She asked as she slipped her arms under Mina’s robe to wrap around her waist. 

  
  


“I did. Got some new experiences.” Mina leaned in and gave her the kiss she wanted. “How was your night?” 

  
  


“Tiring. I only just got done.” Sana kissed her again. “Heading to sleep now.” 

  
  


Mina frowned slightly, kissing her one more time. “You can stay here today if you’d like. I have to be at work. That way you won’t be disturbed.” 

  
  


Sana hummed in thought, running her hands under the back of Mina’s sleep shirt to feel her skin. “It’s tempting. Your bed is very comfortable.” 

  
  


Mina leaned in and kissed her deeply, slipping her tongue past her lips to run along the roof of her mouth. “And if I insist?” She whispered before connecting their lips again. 

  
  


Sana moaned softly into the kiss, feeling her knees go slightly weak. “Then I’ll just have to accept, won’t I?” 

  
  


Mina smiled. “Any clients tonight?” 

  
  


“I’m all clear.” 

  
  


“Then I’ll see you after work.” 

  
  


Sana couldn’t hold back a smile. “I can’t wait.” 

  
  


“I need to get ready, though. But you’re free to do whatever you need to do. Grab some food from the kitchen, take a shower, anything.” 

  
  


“Right now, I want another kiss.” 

  
  


“That, I can do.” Mina looped her arms around Sana’s neck and kissed her. 

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon!


End file.
